monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Sergeant Hull Head
When the war ended and Zimnyaya surrendered, he left a war prisoner behind, locked in a bunker. Without food, he passed away, but his body was exposed to radiation from nuclear bombs and, after awhile, he came back to life... as a zombie! Welcome back, Sergeant Hull Head. Role: Tank/Curser __TOC__ Overview Sergeant Hull Head is a tank with the 2nd highest life in the game, and a trait that counters resurrection monsters like Undertaker. He also can't really act as a proper tank without access to any form of Taunt, meaning his team can die and Hull Head will still be the last one standing, forced to fend for himself. He can act as a very good self-sustaining Curser however with his abundance of Poison and Blind skills. Sergeant Hull Head has many good moves, but with some flaws, cuts short of the S rank. Pros: * Second highest health in the game * Great trait * Solid power * AoE Total Blind and Poison * Plenty of other Poison and Blind skills * Self-Torture Immunity * Fire Protection (50% damage taken from Fire) * Shields * Heal * Amazing special * Low Stamina Costs Cons: * Slow speed * No team protection moves * Not the best Tank without access to any form of Taunt * Lots of awful cooldowns * Low power skills, so he relies heavily on Poison for damage Recommended Moveset NO COMMUNISTS ALLOWED!!! * Ceaseless Torment (35 AoE Nature dmg + Self-Torture Immunity, 30s, 3 CD) * Everlasting Toxins (30 AoE Nature dmg + Total Blind + Poison, 28s, 3 CD) * Burning Memories (Self Double Life + Fire Protection, 27s, 3 CD) * Endless Protection (30 Special dmg + self-50% Shield, 22s, 3 CD) Unending Nightmare (Self 50% Heal, 23s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Life, 1 Speed: 1 Life, 2 Team Speed This set leans a lot more on his self-sustaining side. Ceaseless Torment is important for keeping away Hull Head's biggest weakness, being Damage Over Time Effects, or Torture Effects. Everlasting Toxins is basically a must-have for any Hull Head. The AoE Total Blind it provides is immensely useful. Burning Memories is fantastic for self-longevity, easily allowing him to soak up hits. Endless Protection is used if you'd rather still be able to fire off some chip damage while also giving yourself a nice temporary shield to soak up some damage, but you'll also be sacrificing Hull Head's survivability that Unending Nightmare gives him. The rune options lean more towards the tankier aspect, including some Team Speeds so he can act at least a little like a support, giving the denier on his team that little bit of extra speed. Losing Private Ryan * Everlasting Toxins (30 AoE Nature dmg + Total Blind + Poison, 28s, 3 CD) * Burning Memories (Self Double Life + Fire Protection, 27s, 3 CD) * Undead Reconstruction (40 Special dmg + Blind + Self HP Regeneration, 21s, 2CD) * Rotting Bones (AoE Poison, 16s, 2CD) Sprouting Darkness (35 Special dmg + Blind, 21s, 1CD) Recommended Runes: 1 Life, 1 Team Speed, 1 Strength; 3 Team Speed This set leans more heavily into Hull Head's Curser capabilities. The build takes more skills like Rotting Bones and Undead Reconstruction for keeping up his nasty Negative Effects. Everlasting Toxins and Burning Memories are both fantastic skills that shouldn't be taken away for a different role. And with Undead Reconstruction, this Hull Head build keeps up some longevity while still being able to throw around Blind. Sprouting Darkness is Hull Head's only 1CD skill, so it can be fairly useful to combat CDA while also having the ability to throw around more Blind. The recommended rune options lean towards a more supporting/damage-dealing role as this is the purpose of this build. Counters * One age-old counter to a tanky monster like Hull Head is DoT (Damage over Time), otherwise known as Torture Effects. Without Ceaseless Torment, Hull Head has no way to combat these and he becomes a sitting duck as Torture Effects eat away at his remaining HP, especially since he lacks any form of self NER. Good examples of monsters with plenty of good Torture Effects include Saulot, Wangzhou, and Dunn Ra. * Due to Hull Head's Trait, he is still very susceptible to Freezing and Stunning. Good Freezers include Warmaster Thalassa and Saika. Good Stunners include Nabuline and O'Reilly. * CDA (Cooldown Activation) is like the bane of Hull Head's existence and will stop him right in his tracks because of his annoying Cooldowns. Examples of good CDA monsters include Pierceid, Sunblast, Dungeon Master, and Al Canine. Category:Nature monsters Category:Gravedigger Category:Resurrection Block Category:Aphrilis book Category:Evil Legions book Category:Spirit book Category:Undead book Category:Possession Immunity Category:Duel Trait Category:Cause Total Blind Category:Cause Poison Category:Tank Category:Premier monster Category:Cause Blind Category:Curser Category:Self-Supporter